50 Ways To Annoy Fang
by silverink623
Summary: We all know about the 50 ways to annoy Fang. So why don't we see what happens when the Flock put those scenarios to the test? rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**first story so here goes nothin! as we all know MR doesn't belong to me (if it did, NEVERMORE would've went way differently) so here i present the first way to annoy Fang!**

* * *

_1. Poke him between the wings then run away screaming I touched a goth kid!_

The flock was finally safe.

They had no one chasing them and everyone was their old selves again.

For the most part.

Angel was semi back to her normal, creepy 7 year old self.

Nudge no longer felt the need to fit in and have her wings removed to accomplish plain, boring normality.

Iggy was still the same fun goofball, not letting his blindness get to him anymore.

Max suspects her half sister, Ella, to be behind that.

Iggy and Ella spend most of their time together.

She's happy for the, yes, but still fins it strange as she considers both her siblings.

All seriousness aside, the Flock was safe and happy.

They now lived with Max's mother, Dr. Martinez.

At the current moment, the Flock was scattered about, doing their own things.

Iggy was with Gazzy, hopefully not building another bomb.

Ella and Max were with their mother.

Angel was playing dress-up with Nudge, and Fang was out in the backyard by himself up in a tree checking his blog.

Iggy and Gazzy were not building another bomb.

In fact, they have been browsing the internet themselves when they stumbled upon a video titled "50 Ways To Annoy Fang".

"Iggy?" Gazzy said.

"Yeah?"

"Can we test this out?"

"It would be a shame if we didn't, don you think?" he replied.

"Definitely," Gazzy said. He looked out the window to where Fang was sitting.

"What does the first one say?" Iggy asked.

"'Poke him between the wings them run away screaming I touched a goth kid!'" Gazzy tells him. Iggy leaned back in his chair as he thought.

"Ok," he starts. "Here's the plan."

Fang sat against the trunk of the tree high up on a thick branch.

He had gotten bored of his blog a while ago and now just nearly motionless with the computer sitting on his lap.

Just as he was about to die of boredom, Gazzy flew up and sat on the branch in front of him.

"Hey Gaz, what's up?" Fang asked.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said.

"Shoot."

"Well, I heard Max complaining with Ella, something about cramps. Do you know what that's about?" Gazzy asked, his innocent face filled with curiosity.

Fang stared at him in shock.

Why why why was he coming to him about this- this SUBJECT!?

He was a guy, how should he know how to explain it without scarring the kid for life?

"Well er you see um…" Fang stuttered as he struggled for words.

Out of no where, Fang felt a sharp jab between his wings followed by Iggy screaming in his ear "I TOUCHED A GOTH KID!"

Fang whirled around, holding on to his ear, to find Iggy running back to the house cackling like a madman.

_What the hell?_ Shaking his head he turned back to find Gazzy struggling to contain his laughter.

Fang stared at him.

At the look of confusion on Fang's face, Gazzy burst out in a fit of laughter, almost falling of his branch.

Fang shook his head, unknowing that that wasn't the end of what had just happened.

* * *

**so there ya have it, chapter one! sorry if the story's displayed weird, i'm tryin to stress that i'm fairly new to this so bare with me please. with it being summer vacation hopefully i can update every other day like i plan to. reviews are welcome both negative and positive and hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to mix these up. This next chapter won't be the second thing to the original 50 ways. It will be the third one. Yeah, I kinda want to skip the second one since I think it'll make more sense later. This one has a part two which, since I'm feeling nice, I'll post tomorrow :P so on with the randomness!**

* * *

Part one

_3. When he's sleeping pull out some of his secondary feathers…_

Iggy and Gazzy ran inside the house leaving a confused Fang still in the tree.

Out of breath and still laughing, they were almost to their knees when the front door opened, revealing Max, Ella, and Dr. M.

Ella was in mid-sentence, but paused seeing the two boys. "Um… do we want to know what we missed?" she asked Max.

"You might not but I sure as hell do," she answered.

"Yeah me too," said Dr. Martinez.

Ella sighed. "Two against one, you win. Hey Iggy!"

Iggy stopped laughing immediately having just then noticed the three of them. He stood up and helped Gazzy to his feet. "Yes?"

"Why are you two laughing so hard you look like you're gonna pee yourselves?" Max asked, eying them suspiciously.

"Its nothing bad if that's what you think!" Gazzy said quickly.

"Well them what?" Dr. M asked.

"You see," Iggy began, "we were bored out of our minds and Fang had the laptop so we used Dr. M's computer and-"

"YOU WERE IN MY OFFICE!?" Dr. M yelled furiously.

"Mom calm down-" Ella said.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN THOSE BOMB BUILDING DEMONS WERE IN MY OFFICE WITH MY COMPUTER!" she screamed.

"Hey what's going on?" Nudge asked, walking up to Max- who was attempting to hold Dr. Martinez back from attacking the boys- with Angel trailing behind her.

Ella stared at her mother. "'Bomb building demons?'" she asked. Her mom ignored her as Dr. M's attention were on the two cowering boys in front of them.

The sound of quiet laughter made them pause.

All eyes made their way to Angel who was standing by Nudge giggling madly. Everyone stared at her. "I think you should let Iggy finish explaining," she said, amusement clear in her voice.

Confused, everyone turned back to Iggy as he explained the 50 ways to annoy Fang and their experiment.

"So?" he asked when he finished. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Max said, sounding extremely angry. Iggy and Gazzy gulped, terrified to face Max's wrath. "What's the next one?" she said instead, sounding extremely eager.

Iggy and Gazzy gaped at her. Well, Iggy gaped in her direction anyway. Then they all- even Dr. Martinez- grinned evilly at each other.

* * *

Nearing midnight, Fang decided he'd had enough of his laptop and wanted to sleep. Setting it down on his desk, he laid down on his bed, closed his eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep.

_…Later…_

"Ok, do we have everything?" Max asked

"What was it that we were supposed to get again? I mean, can we have a recap?" Iggy added sensing the look Max gave him.

"We needed a camera to capture his reaction duh! I mean how did you guys not think of that with the first way to annoy Fang? I would've totally loved to have seen his face when you poked him! OMG I bet his face was even funnier when you yelled 'I TOUCHED A-"

"Nudge!" Ella whispered-yelled.

Nudge looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Hush! You'll wake Fang up and we kind of need him alseep!" said Dr. M.

"Oh. Ok!"

"Wait so, do we have the camera?" asked Gazzy.

"I have it!" Angel replied.

"Ok, let's go!" Iggy said as they quietly entered Fang's room.

Fang lay on his bed, his back- his _wings_ facing them. Perfect, Max thought, taking the camera from Angel. She walked at the perfect angle to view Fang's reaction.

"Ready?" Max asked.

"Ready," everyone said in unison.

"Ok go Nudge!" Iggy said as Max started recording.

Nudge stood at Fang's back, reached at his secondary feather's, and pulled three out. Fang grunted in his sleep but otherwise didn't stir.

That is until-

_To be continued…_

* * *

**I feel mean cutting it off right there but as a reward I will try my best to make part two as awesome and funny as I can! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter I didn't expect people to actually be interested in this :P thank! Again, reviews of any kind are welcome, just don't be too mean! and again MR does not belong to me and hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**See I said I would update the next day! I'm not that mean. here ya go, part two!**

* * *

_Part_ 2

**_Before:_**

(_when he's sleeping pull out some of his secondary_ feathers…)

_Nudge stood at Fang's back, reached at his secondary feather's, and pulled three out. Fang grunted in his sleep but otherwise didn't stir. That is until-_

**_Now:_**

_…then tickle his face with them!_

Until Nudge swiped the black plumage across Fang's face. Repeatedly.

"Hehehehe… stop… hahahahaha stop it! Stop that feels weird! Stop!" Fang murmured in his sleep.

The Flock stared at Fang trying to contain their laughter. Nudge was silently giggling to herself as she swiped the feather at his nose.

Everyone paused waiting for a reaction. Nothing happed so Nudge brushed the feathers at his nose again.

"Ah….ah …ah CHOO!" Fang sneezed as he bolted upright in his bed. Rubbing his face, he sat up and glanced around at the people in his room.

"What the… what the hell are you people doing here!?" he yelled, turning his head to every person there.

"Um… well- er, you see-RUN!" Iggy yelled then bolted out the door followed by the rest of the Flock.

And Dr. Martinez.

"Max," Fang said in a warning tone.

Max cursed silently to herself and at Iggy for being the first one out the door leaving her last. She turned to face Fang slowly. "Yes?"

"What was that? And why do you have a video camera?" he asked.

"Umm… well… we were… uhh… BYE!" she said then ran out the door, slamming it closed behind her.

Shaking his head Fang thought to himself, _This has been such a weird day and what was on my face?_ He shrugged, then fell back on his bed and attempted sleep.

* * *

"OMG that was hilarious! I can't believe he said that! And in his sleep too! Max please tell me you got that on camera please it was sooooo funny! I can't wait to try the next one! I bet the next one will be funnier than this one. Gazzy! What's the next one tell me! We need to start planning for it! We need-"

"Nudge!"

"Yeah Dr. M?"

"What we need is sleep its two in the morning and I have to go to work at eight. You guys can plan later, sound good?" A chorus of yeah's and fine's followed.

"Good. Now off to bed, all of you," she said as she walked to the door of her office, which led to her room. She paused, turned to Iggy and Gazzy, and gaze the universal "I'm watching you" sign, before walking through the door.

"You heard Mom. Go. Scat. Off to your rooms," Max said, then made her way to her room and knocked out.

* * *

**Ok now I feel bad because this was short and kinda lame. So, to make up for it, I'll start writing the new chapter ASAP and I'll post it later today. Ok? Ok. Hope you enjoyed! Till, well later I guess.**

**~silver**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeez this chapter frustrated me greatly! I really had no idea how to start so sorry if this doesn't turn out too great. Never really had to be this creative in one day lol. Hopefully this turns out ok! And yeah, I realize this is a pretty huge jump but I like this one so whatever!**

* * *

_14. Fly over him and pretend to count the number of hairs on his head._

The day has so far been pretty normal for Fang. Hopefully it would stay that way but with yesterday's strange events, he wasn't positive.

At the moment they were all out on a flight.

Everyone felt the need to stretch out their wings and Fang really couldn't argue.

So they've been out for a good half hour.

Fang turned his head to glance at the Flock behind him. Gazzy was showing off to Nudge who gasped when he closed his wings, dropped down 20 feet, then shot straight back up.

Fang smirked and shook his head at the two.

He looked at Iggy who was whispering to Angel as she snuck glances at Fang.

Though confused, he shrugged it off and looked at Max beside him.

She looked carefree as the wind blew through her hair and filled her wings.

Max looked back at him. He grinned at her and she smiled in return as she flew in front him, taking the lead in their imitation of a v-shape formation.

A very bad imitation that is.

After a few minutes, Angel flew over to him so she was positioned right above him.

"Hi Fang," she said.

"Hey Angel," he replied, looking up at her. She smiled sweetly then turned to face the back of his head when he turned away and looked straight ahead.

Ten minutes passed by and Angel was still staring intently at Fang's head. Irritated, Fang faced her again.

"Angel?" he asked.

"2567... yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Counting how much hair you have on your head," she answered.

…

"Why exactly?"

"Because," was her reply.

"That's not an answer," Fang stated.

"Yes it is," she retorted.

Fang let out a frustrated sigh and tried to fly ahead.

Tried.

Angel managed to catch up with him and continued to count his hair. _When the hell did this kid get so fast?_ he thought.

_I've had practice_! she said happily in his head.

_Angel get out of my head!_

_Ok!_

He heard her giggle outside of his head and saw she had flown away.

_This is gonna be a long day._

* * *

**Sorry! I know its kinda lame and, well, really short but I did promise two chapters in one day so for that you can't complain! Oh well. Either way hope you enjoyed! Till next time**  
**~silver**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ooh this was a fun thing to write! Now, who shall be the one to tell Fang… *evil grin* oh this shall be interesting**

* * *

_5. Tell him Iggy has a crush on him_

Fang walked towards the kitchen, pondering on what he should have Iggy make him to eat.

He passed by Max's bedroom to see if she wanted something too only to find the door wide open and empty. _Huh. Maybe she's with Ella,_ he thought.

Shrugging, he headed to Ella's room. He stopped by her door and was about to open it wider when he realized Max and Dr. Martinez were comforting a sobbing Ella.

"I-I just…I just can't believe i-it!" Ella said between sobs.

"Honey its ok, it'll be ok," Dr. M said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah, you can't be so sure can you?" Max asked.

"Y-yes I'm sure! H-how c-can I n-not be w-when he was t-the one who t-told me!?" Ella managed to stutter out.

"The little butthead," Max said angrily. Immediately Fang thought, _Ah crap what did Iggy do?_

"I wouldn't have ever guessed," Dr. M said.

"I know," Max agreed.

"I-I just can't believe my boyfriend's gay!" Ella shouted.

_What. The. Hell. Iggy's. Gay!?_

"Or that he has a crush on Fang," Dr. M said. That being said, Fang bolted to the kitchen, needing to know if it was really true.

He paused at the kitchen entrance behind casually walking in. He walked up to Iggy who was standing by the stove with a spatula in one hand and an oven mitt on the other.

"Hey Ig," Fang greeted.

"Oh uh, hey Fang. What's up?" Iggy said nervously.

"Nothing, what're you cooking?" Fang asked.

"It's a surprise?" he said, though sounding like a question.

Fang eyed him. "Alright well… bye."

"Ok bye," Iggy said awkwardly as Fang walked away.

Just as he was leaving he heard Iggy say, "God I love the sound of his voice."

Then Fang ran back to his room

_Meanwhile…_

Ella continued to fake-sob until Angel said, "He's gone!" while turning off the tape recorder Dr. M had given her.

With that, the laughter all four were trying to contain burst out loudly.

"That… was… genius!" Max said between laughs.

"Great idea Mom!" Ella said. Dr. M stood up and bowed as Angel, Ella, and Max clapped for her.

"Thank you, thank you! I couldn't have done it without Ella's amazing acting skills to make my ideas come to life!" she said.

"And Iggy!" Angel added.

"Seriously, amazing performance by the way," Max said.

"I ain't in advanced drama for nothin!" Ella replied. Dr. M sighed in frustration.

"Would it kill you to get into advanced English?" she asked.

"Maybe."

"Now," Max started. "How fast can you teach Nudge your acting skills?"

Ella grinned. "Faster than Iggy can build a bomb."

They all smiled at each other then yelled in unison, "NUDGE!"

* * *

**Hehehe, oh Fang so naïve. You get to see what the do with Nudge tomorrow! Till then**  
**~silver**


	6. Chapter 6

_8. Tell him Nudge thinks he's sexy_  
_Continued from previous chapter_

"Ok, so we clear with the plan Nudge?"

"Oh yeah."

"Alright, let's do this!"

Fang returned to the kitchen a few hours later, realizing he was still hungry. As he was searching the refrigerator, he was greeted by Angel and Nudge.

"Hi Fang," Angel said as she sat down in a chair.

"Hey Ange," he replied

"Hello Fang," Nudge said in a voice Fang never heard her use before as she came to stand next to him by the open refrigerator door. He jumped and faced her.

"Uh, hey Nudge," he said uneasily.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked the little black Scotty dog that entered the room. **(A/N I just realized I haven't mentioned this beloved character so now's a good time as any!)**

"Total! Hey come here for a second!" Angel said in what Fang guessed was a fake cheerful voice. He watched the two argue about something.

Angel looked more than annoyed with the small dog.

"Oh whatever just go to Max she'll explain it!" she yelled angrily. Fang's eyes widened in surprise.

"Fine! I'll just go to Max! Maybe she'll tell me what you won't!" Total yelled then ran towards the hall in search of Max.

Both Angel and Fang rolled their eyes.

"Hey Nudge, could you get me an apple please?" Angel asked sweetly.

_I will never understand this kid,_ Fang thought.

"Yeah sure Angel!" Nudge replied.

She walked to the other side of Fang to grab an apple **(A/N apples taste better when they're cold. Just sayin)**.

As she did, her shoulder brushed against Fang's. Nudge looked up at him, then looked away as if she were trying to hide a blush.

"Here you go Angel," Nudge said as she walked up to her. Angel stood up and took the apple.

"Thanks!" she said and took a bite.

Nudge walked back to Fang and in the same voice from earlier said, "Bye Fang," then walked away.

"Um, what's Nudges deal?" Fang wondered aloud.

"Nothing," Angel said. "She thinks you're sexy." Fang's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head.

"What!?" he yelled.

Angel nodded, took a bite from her apple, smiled up at Fang, then skipped away.

Fang stood there, thinking over what had just, and what had happened only hours ago. _Jeez, first Iggy now Nudge? Damn, am I really that hot?_

* * *

"And then he thought, 'Am I really that hot?'" Angel told Max, Ella, Nudge, Dr. M, Iggy, and Gazzy.

And Total since Max had explained the 50 ways to him. At first he had been furious that they hadn't told him earlier, but he seemed ecstatic when Ella had told him he could be a part of it too.

They had all gathered in the room Nudge and Angel shared to hear what Fang's reaction was. They all burst out laughing.

All except Max and her mom.

"Oh crap," Dr. M said.

"What?" Iggy asked, still laughing.

"Did we just add to his ego instead of annoying him?" Max said.

Everyone's laughter stopped as the all froze and said in unison, "Oh crap."

* * *

**Wow that took me longer than I expected. Meh, oh well. At least it's somethin. Till next time**  
**~silver**


	7. Chapter 7

_15. Tell he has dandruff and that he needs a haircut_

The Flock were once again out on a flight. It had a week since Fang realized Iggy, Nudge, and Angel were just messing with him. How did he find out? Well for one, he saw Ella and Iggy making out and two, he overheard Nudge talking to Angel about how she has no real feelings toward him (other than an older brother/father figure) and it was really awkward to have to act the way she did.

Fang was starting to get a bit irritated. The Flock was keeping something from him and he was determined to find out what they were doing behind his back.

He also had a feeling it had to do with the strange events from the past week or so.

As they flew Fang heard Angel fly over him. If she starts counting my hair again…

A few minutes later, he felt Angel staring at the back of his head.

Again.

"Angel?'

"Yeah?

"Are you counting my hair again?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm looking at it."

"Why?"

"Because, Fang, she was telling me about the last time she saw you hair and noticed something in it so we came to investigate," said Total, who Fang now realized was in her arms.

"In it? What's wrong with my hair?" Fang asked, sounding a bit panicked as he brought his hands to his head.

"Jesus he's an idiot," Total mumbled. "Fang you have dandruff," he said.

"WHAT!?" Fang yelled, completely ignoring the fact that he was just called an idiot. By a dog no less.

"Oh that's what that stuff is called!" Angel said, flying so she stood straight and next to Fang.

He ignored her as he was busy touching his hair and whimpering slightly.

"Hey what's with the yelling?" Max asked flying up to them.

"Fang has dandruff and is going crazy over it," Total replied. Max tried to suppress a knowing smile.

"Fang calm down, its just a little dandruff. Its not gonna kill you," Max attempted.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? I will NOT calm down!" Fang yelled, his hands still in his hair.

"Well, this does kinda give you an excuse to get a haircut," Max said, extending a hand towards Fang's head. "I mean you're in desperate need of one."

Fang slapped her hand away. "I am not going to get a haircut!" he yelled while running his hands protectively threw his hair.

"Fang," Max started, amusement clear in her voice. "Will you just-"

"NEVER!" he yelled then flew as fast as he could to the house.

Max burst out laughing, followed by the rest of the Flock who were watching the scene. She flew to Angel and gave her a high-five.

"Good one Angel, I almost forgot he's as in love with his hair as he is with me," she said. Angel giggled.

"Well, if we added to his ego before, we certainly wounded it now," Iggy said, laughter still apparent in his voice.

"Agreed," they all said in unison.

* * *

**I felt the need to update :P hope ya enjoyed! Till next time**  
**~silver**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, this chapter will have three 50 ways in it. So, so far there have been 7, this will make 10. Only 40 more to go! Yay… Oh and I've altered the first one a bit, when I did I got the idea for the two after. Half of the first is mine, and the other two are my own original ideas. So, here ya go!**

* * *

_16. Ask him if he dyed his hair or if he was born that way_

After Fang had practically spent two days in the bathroom washing out his hair then staring at the mirror to make sure he did not have dandruff, only leaving twice to grab something to eat, he had decided to take a ten hour nap seeing as how he hadn't slept at all since being told.

When he awoke, he came face to face with a grinning Max.

"Hi Fang," she said cheerfully.

"Uh, hey Max. Why are you in my room?" _Not that I'm complaining._

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

As Max was about to answer, Fang's door opened and slammed against the wall. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, and Dr. Martinez entered the room.

"Why- what are guys doing here?" Fang asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in his bed. Max stood a bit straighter as Nudge, Angel, Ella, and Dr. M came to stand next to her.

"I wasn't the only one who wanted to ask you something," said Max.

"Yeah we were just wondering," Ella started.

"If you just dyed your hair," Dr. M continued.

"Or if you were born that way," Nudge and Angel finished. All the girls looked at each other and grinned.

"What? When would I even have time to dye my hair? Yes I'm born this way! And- why are you guys looking at each other like that?" Fang asked nervously.

_(17. Start singing Born This Way by Lady GaGa)_

_And a-one, and a-two, and a-one two three!_ Nudge heard Angel said in her head. She smiled to herself as Iggy ran forward and said "It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M. Just put your paws up. 'Cause you were born this way, baby!"

Fang stared at Iggy. _Ok, maybe he really is gay._

Nudge walked up and started singing.

"My mama told me when I was young, we are all born superstars." Ella walked up next to Nudge and continued to sing with her.

Each girl continued up with their own verse to sing along with, even Gazzy and Iggy.

_(18. Get the Flock to sing along)_

Soon all of them were singing for a bewildered Fang.

"I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track baby I was born this way! Don't hide yourself in regret just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way!"

Fang stared after them as they continued to sing and dance their way out of his room. Angel was last so she grabbed his door and slammed it shut.

Fang could still hear them singing, "Ooh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way, baby I was born this way! (born this way) Ooh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way, right track baby I was born this way!"

Still staring at the door, Fang thought to himself, _What the hell just happened? _

* * *

**Hehe. That was fun to write. I'd have thought with three this would've been a bit longer. Oh well. Song does not belong to me and I probably just got that stuck in a lot of peoples heads. Yeah well its stuck in my head too! :P Till next time**

**~silver**


	9. Chapter 9

_19. Braid his hair while he's asleep_

It has been two days since, what Fang refers to as, the "Gaga Incident". Now he knew something was up with the Flock. His Max would never willingly sing or dance in front of anyone, let alone the entire Flock. And Dr. Martinez too? What is wrong with the world?

The Flock was (hopefully) asleep, so Fang decided to log-in to his blog. Seeing as how it was two in the morning and he couldn't sleep, Fang figured he might as well.

Fang's Blog  
Visitor Number: we should really replace this thing  
Hey guys. Its been a while. But hey, I got my reasons.

The Flock's been up to something they're not telling me. Even Max's mom is involved. If she's in on it then it might be pretty bad. And its about me. Crap.

Hopefully what ever it is that's going on will stop soon. If not, well, wish me luck  
Fly on,  
Fang

Fang sighed as he logged off and shut down his laptop, setting it down on his desk. Before laying down himself, he brushed his shoulder-length hair from his face, then fell asleep.

* * *

"Ok, you guys got the plan down?" Max asked Nudge, Angel, and Ella. They stood outside Fang's door , ready for the next way to annoy Fang.

"Yup! We go in really quiet, Angel makes sure Fang's asleep 'cause, well, this really wouldn't work if he was awake. I mean, wouldn't he get really mad? We are messing with his 'precious' hair again. You said it yourself Max, he loves his hair as much as he loves you. Which honestly I find really cute and kinda creepy at the same time. I mean- mmfff!" Nudge said until Ella stopped her running mouth with her hand.

"We really need to learn how to cut you off before we get interested in what you're about to say," said Ella.

Max nodded. "Agreed," both she and Angel said. Angel looked up at her and giggled.

"He's asleep," she said.

"Alright, let's do this!"

*_the next day_*

Fang walked into the kitchen the next morning, still half asleep. His head felt strange and something heavy was resting against the back of his neck.

_You're imagining things, just keep walking and get food,_ he told himself.

Satisfied that his plate was pilled high enough, Fang went to sit next to Max at the table. Not looking up from her plate, she said "Hi."

"Can't talk. About to eat," he replied. Max rolled her eyes, looked at him, then had to cover her mouth with her hand in order to stifle her laughter.

Unfortunately, Fang had noticed. He gave her a confused looked, raising one eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," she said, fighting hard to contain her laughter.

Fang turned his head to Gazzy and Iggy when he heard the two snickering. _What is going on?_

"Hey guys," Dr. M said, walking into the kitchen.

"Wow Fang, don't you look pretty this morning," she said, gesturing to his hair.

"What!?" he yelled, shooting straight up from his chair and darting to the bathroom.

"Three…two…one…" Ella counted off.

"MY HAIR!"

At Fang's shout, everyone broke down in fits of laughter, tears streaming down each their faces.

* * *

**Wow I made myself laugh writing this. Hope it was worth the wait!**

**Question: does anyone here reading this know the band Twenty One Pilots? If you do please tell me I would like to meet a fellow fan!**

**Till next time**  
**~silver**


	10. Chapter 10

**_PLEASE READ FOLLOWING NOTE, VERY_****_IMPORTANT_**  
**Any guys that could possibly be reading this story, might not want to read this chapter. You can, and will be, scarred for life. As for any girls, well, sit back and be ready to laugh your butts off, because you know you love these types of reaction.**  
**I'll just put the two Ways (yes there are two) at the bottom :) enjoy!**

* * *

Fang was bored out of his mind. He couldn't think of anything else to do, so, naturally, he was watching SpongeBob with Angel, Max, and Ella.

_Yes I'm watching a talking yellow sponge, deal with it. Wait…who am I talking too?…_

_I don't know, but its pretty funny._

_Angel can you please get out of my head?_

_Why? Your thoughts are more interesting than this episode_! Fang heard her giggle out loud and saw Max and Ella glance at her with amusement and curiosity.

_Angel._ Fang looked at her and gave her a look that said "I'm warning you."

_Ok ok jeez._ She looked at him like _you're no fun_ and turned back to the laughing sponge.

After a two hours worth marathon of SpongeBob, Fang thought he might start ripping his hair out. Even Angel had left, getting tired of watching a sponge and a starfish go on adventures involving a squirrel, a talking crab, and some burgers. Then he remembered the things that his hair had gone through the past week and ran his hands protectively through it.

After a few minutes had past, Fang looked up at the sound of a very strange commercial. It was a tampon add. _Why is this on a children's network!?_ Fang thought as he stared at the television in horror.

"Hey Max?" said Ella.

"Yeah?"

"Which do you prefer: tampons or liners?"

"I'd honestly go for tampons. They're easier to handle and liners are just irritating."

"Yeah I guess." The girls were quiet for a moment. Fang stared at the two, completely stunned and unable to move.

"What about you?" Max asked.

"I use both."

"Both?" Max stared at her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, both."

"Why's that?"

"Ya know 'cause sometimes my period can get pretty heavy and its just easier to use both. Like a back up."

"Huh. Wouldn't have thought of that. Oh hey Fang," Max said, as if just realizing that he was still there.

Fang just stared at her, a look of complete horror clearly written all over his face.

"What's wrong?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, you look a bit pale," Max added. Fang just jumped up and sprinted from the room.

Laughter echoed in the room. Nudge, Angel, and Dr. Martinez emerged from the kitchen, having been hiding out and listening to the girl's conversation.

"Did you see his face!" said Dr. M, clutching at her sides.

"That was the most awkward and hilarious experience I have ever had!" Max continued laughing. Angel and Nudge were almost on the floor.

"I got a picture!" Nudge said, holding up the camera in victory.

After a few minutes when the laughter had died down, Dr. M asked, "So what's next?"

"Um let's see," Ella said, pulling out the notebook she had written the 50 Ways in. "We could always do numbers nine through eleven."

"OMG I love-" Angel jumped up and slapped her hand on Nudges mouth.

"Hey one of us learned how to stop her!" Ella said, a smile growing on her face.

"At least you can't hear what she's thinking," Angel said grumpily. Nudge's _Hey!_ was muffled by Angel's hand. The girls all started to laugh again.

_Meanwhile…_

Fang sat on his bed, rocking back and forth, twitching and mumbling to himself, completely unaware of Iggy and Gazzy standing in the doorway. Gazzy describe to Iggy the scene he was witnessing. Iggy glanced down at him, his eyes wide.

"There is only one thing that could pull this reaction," Iggy said, placing his hand on Gazzy's shoulder.

"What's that?"

"The girls did," Iggy swallowed hard and paused. "Number twelve." Gazzy gasped in shock. "No. No they wouldn't."

"Is he mumbling too?" Iggy asked.

"Yup."

"They did number thirteen too." Iggy said. Gazzy looked at Fang, then shook his head.

"Come on Gaz, he's beyond our help." The two shook their heads as the exited the room.

_12. Get into a conversation with Max about if she uses tampons or liners._

_13. Say loudly that you use both because sometimes you period gets heavy._

* * *

**Sorry I took so long, I'm starting to run out of ideas :/ Hope this was worth the wait!**  
**~silver**


	11. Chapter 11

Fang was in a bad mood. He hadn't been able to sleep since Max and Ella… he didn't even want to think about it. That was… two, three years ago? Fang knew he was exaggerating, since it had only been a few days, but it sure as hell felt like years. He was afraid he wouldn't remember how to sleep.

Fang trudged out of his room, his head bent down and eyes half open. He entered the kitchen and was greeted by a cheery Flock who looked well rested.

_Lucky basturds_, he thought, also forgetting there was a mind reader in the room. He didn't care. They got to sleep. They all deserved to stay awake for the rest of their lives so they could suffer like he did.

"Hey Fang!" he heard one of the females say. He didn't know which one. There was so many he lost count.

Fang mumbled a 'bite me' in return as he headed to the refrigerator in search of food.

"Whoa dude, what's with you?" Iggy asked. Was it Iggy? The voice sounded too deep to be one of the girls, and older so it couldn't be Gazzy. _Let's just go with Iggy._

Fang mumbled an incoherent response.

"He's mad because he hasn't been able to sleep since-" a tiny voice Fang assumed was Angel said then giggled. "Max and Ella's discussion," she emphasized.

Fang could practically hear Max's smile. And Ella's.

"Sorry 'bout that Fang, we forgot you were they," one of the girls said. He really wasn't aware of much; sleep loss does that to people.

_I noticed_, he thought. He heard Angel giggle again.

"Come on, let's go on a flight. Maybe that'll clear your mind a bit Fang. And I don't know about you guys but my wings are a bit stiff," said a leader-ly female voice. _Max_.

Ella whined. "Aww come on Max!"

"Its alright Els, we won't go far. Why don't you come watch?" Iggy offered.

"Fine."

"Alright then, let's go! You too Fang, come on."

Fang pouted then followed the Flock out the door.

* * *

Even in flight, Fang was still upset. He never thought that would be possible.

He hovered near Max and Angel while watching Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy show off their flying skills to Ella, who was seemingly miles below, when really she was only fifty feet beneath them.  
_Hey Fang? _

_What is it Angel, I'm not in the mood._

_Well, um, I was wondering…_

_Yes?_

_You see, uh…_

_Angel, come on just say it._

_Where do babies come from?_

Fang froze, forgetting to flap for a second and dropped a few feet. He regained altitude, then stared at the little blonde girl looking up at him with wide curious eyes. Fully awake now, he stuttered, not able to find the right words. Max looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Giving up, Fang flew as fast as he could towards the house.

Almost running into Iggy in the process.

"God what's your problem!" he yelled at Fang.

Fang glared at Iggy. "What are you talking about, I was trying to get away from that demon we call Angel!"

Iggy was trying so hard not to laugh as he yelled even louder, "Well, why don't you just embrace your inner bird and GO TAKE A CRAP IN MID-AIR!" then flew back to Gazzy. Fang stared at him for a moment longer before flying back to the house.

_That didn't even make any sense!_ Was all that went through his mind.

_2. When he flies at you all angry and stuff, tell him to go poop in mid-air! Like a real bird._

* * *

**That nice little "Where do babies come from" bit is dedicated to The Angel From Above who came up with that lovely idea.**  
**Also I feel really bad taking so damn long to update. Its not that I really couldn't think of anything this time, more of just being really lazy. **  
**Plus, I was reading this ****_really_**** good book and got distracted.**  
**I will try never to take that long again. Try.**  
**Anyway, I see this story got to 49 reviews. Wow. Did not expect that. But if I can have one, that's all I'm asking, one more review, I will be the happiest person ever! It would be to fifty! Yay!**  
**Oh god I don't want to become one of those authors like beg for reviews, but that's the only one I am ever asking for! Ever!**  
**Hope you enjoyed, till next time**  
**~silver**


	12. Chapter 12

Fang got his well deserved nap. One that lasted almost a full three days. When he had finally emerged from his room, Nudge practically jumped him.

"OMG Fang! I thought you were dead you've been in you room for soooooo long! How do you even survive sleep that long I mean-"

All Fang heard was:

"Mmmvfdsgmfgfdfgmgfmg mmgfmmdfcvdmgfffmm mmvmnvhfdmnfgm Fang jskbhdfiahoeiuwefdf-"

Then, out of no where, a giant fist came from what seemed to be Fang's right and hit Nudge, sending her flying across the room. Her back hit the wall then she slumped face first onto the ground. Fang then turned around, a saxophone suddenly in hand as he started playing a random tune. He turned again, as the words "Fang is awesome" appeared in the air in strange font, blue and white colors swirling in the background-

"Fang? Fang. FANG!" Nudge waved her hands in his face. Fang shook his head to clear it.

"Hmm? What?"

"Were you even listening?"

"Um…"

"Ugh. Whatever!" Nudge stomped away in exasperation.

Fang shook his head again. _I should seriously stop watching Potter Puppet Pals when I get bored._  
Amused with his own thoughts, Fang walked into the kitchen, looking for a snack. Having been asleep for so long, Fang was really looking forward to food. As he rummaged though the refrigerator, he came across a full box of pizza. Confused, Fang called out, "Hey guys!"

"What!" Max answered from somewhere in the house. Her room perhaps.

"When did you get pizza?"

"When you were in your three-day coma! We made sure to get a separate box for the prince when he woke up so he wouldn't through a fit about being left out!" Iggy answered from the living room. Fang rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha. Yeah well, I'm finishing this!" he yelled to no one in particular.

"As you wish your highness," Iggy said while walking into the kitchen, pulling out a chair then sitting down and crossing his right leg over his knee. _Your accuracy never ceases to amaze me._

Fang pulled out a slice and starting eating, contemplating on whether he should spend the rest of the day on his laptop or going outside and sitting on his favorite branch in the trees. Or both.

His head snapped up at the sound of Iggy and Gazzy, well, giggling. Fang raised an eyebrow when he saw Iggy hand Gazzy a ten dollar bill. _What in the world?_ He shrugged to himself and took another bite of the delicious pizza. He looked up again when Gazzy started walking up to him.

"Hey Gaz what's- OW! Hey what're you- OW! Gaz why- OW son of a- OW! Gazzy!"

After one last kick in thin shin, Gazzy took off cackling.

"What the hell was that for?" Fang muttered to himself. Grabbing the box, he turned to find Iggy laughing like a maniac, rolling around the floor clutching his sides.

_Jesus I live with lunatics._

* * *

**yeah, ok. i realize that this chapter is more short than usual. but hey! its still something!**

**big thanks to Phantomcat24601 who helped**

**fun fact:****_ i hate the word 'perhaps'. if you're curious as to why, then read the Fallen Star series by Jessica Sorenson. then you'll understand. don't get me wrong, its a fantastic read, but the overuse of that word made me want to strangle a few_****_characters._**

**till next time**

**~silver**


	13. Chapter 13

Fang had fallen asleep sometime around three in the morning only to be woken up around 7am to loud banging on his door.

"Fang! Fang! Are you awake!?" he heard Nudge shout from the other side of the door.

"I am now. What do you want?"

"I'm coming in!"

_Ok…_

Nudge opened the door holding onto a tray pilled high with food. Fang turned on the lap on his desk as Nudge placed the tray on his lap. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's this?" he asked staring at the giant plate that was filled with eggs, bacon, and pancakes. He was worried he had started drooling.

"Oh this? Iggy made you breakfast and I told him I would bring it up to you," Nudge replied, smiling widely. _She said a short sentence_. _There's something going on here. But there's food involved. Can't be that bad._

Shrugging to himself, Fang picked up a fork and took a huge bite of pancakes. _How would I ever live with out Iggy's cooking?_ Fang was so into eating his bacon, he hadn't noticed that Nudge had pulled up his desk chair next to his bed and was watching him as he ate, her elbows resting on her knees and her head in her hands. Fang looked up from his half finished plate and saw Nudge staring at him intently. He looked from his plate, to Nudge, and back at his plate. His eyes on Nudge, he picked up some eggs with his fork, bringing it slowly up to his mouth and took a bite, chewing slowly. Nudge watched his every movement, eyeing him carefully as if he was the most interesting tv show she had ever seen.

Setting down the fork on the tray, Fang looked back at Nudge.

"Nudge?"

"Yes?"

"Are you staring at me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you are very interesting to watch."

Fang didn't know how to respond to that. "Um… can you not?"

"No."

Fang was silent for a moment.

"Are you done with that?" Nudge asked.

"No I still have-"

"Good!" Nudge snatched the tray from Fang's lap and skipped out the door. Fang stared after her in udder confusion.

_I didn't get to finish my bacon…_

* * *

**so i just realized i didn't mention that last one was number twenty: pay Gazzy ten buck to kick him in the shins. laugh the entire time. this one is 33.) make him breakfast and while he's eating, stare at him with great interest. i changed it up a bit since the original said to sneeze on his food and i found that more disgusting than annoying.**

**i feel like i'm losing readers. am i losing readers? i really hope i'm not losing readers.**

**also, please check out my new story _Trust Me_, it has longer chapters :P**

**hope you enjoyed the latest installment of 50 Ways To Annoy Fang**

**till next time**

**~silver**


	14. Chapter 14

"She took my bacon Max. She freakin took my bacon! You don't take a guy's bacon that's just- that's that's-"

"Fang, sweetheart, calm down you're starting to turn red."

Max and Fang were currently sitting in Max's room, Fang laying in Max's bed with his hands on his face and Max sitting backwards in a chair next to him, amusement written all over her face. Fang had been upset the entire day and wouldn't speak to anyone (not that talks all that much but he'd at least say one word) because Nudge did not let him finish his breakfast bacon. It wasn't until Max pulled him by the ear and into her room and demanded he explained why he was acting in such a way (as he had glared menacingly at anyone who tried to speak to him, Nudge got that worst glare) that he blew up. Max had attempted not to laughed but ended up snorting, falling off the chair, and earned her a vicious look. She had stopped laughing at Fang's look but still snorted occasionally.

"And she was staring at me while I was eating. It was creepy. How you like having a kid stare at you like you were chocolate while you ate!?" Fang shot upright, took Max by the shoulders, and started to shake her as he said this.

"Fang! Fang calm down! Damn it Fang I will hit you! I know where and how hard enough to make you scream like a baby!"

At that, Fang dropped his hands and stared at her wide eyed. She gave him a look that said _yeah_ _that's_ _I_ _said_ _that_, _and_ _I_ _will do it damn it!_ Fang slumped back against the huge pile of pillows he had leaned against earlier and Max's face softened.

"Look, I know you're upset but you gotta let this go. I'll have Iggy make you a giant plate and I'll hand it to you myself, ok?" Max said, now kneeling in front of him so she was face to face with Fang. His head was still down so she poked him until he looked up. Max smiled and Fang gave her a tiny grin and nodded.

Max gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Good. Now why don't you take a nap; you look like you had a bad night," she suggested. Fang shrugged and Max pushed him so he laid down. "Sleep. Now. I'll be back later." Fang nodded, closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep while Max went to gather the flock into her room.

* * *

"Wait so why are we here?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah does any of the 50 ways say we do something while he's asleep?" asked Ella.

"Not that I know of," Max replied. They all sat around Max's bed, facing the sleeping Fang. After few minutes of silence and just staring at Fang, Max asked, "So… wanna play a game with him?"

"But he's asleep. We can't interrupt his sleep. You and Ella tortured him enough," Iggy said next to her.

"Who said we were gonna wake him up?"

Iggy and the other sat quiet for a few more minutes.

"What'd you have in mind?" Ella asked.

"Ok, here's what you do," Max said, stuck out her arm and pointed a finger close to Fang's face.

"Your turn," she said to Iggy. Nudge told him what Max had done and he followed, pointed a finger close to Fang's arm.

"Ok what now?" he asked.

"The person who doesn't touch Fang wins," Max stated simply.  
The others followed, pointing to his arms, legs, chest, and face. Soon they one by one ended up poking Fang. Since Iggy had outright refused to sit down (he had something against carpet for some reason) he had started to tip over after twenty minutes and not only poked Fang, but bumped into Gazzy who bumped into Nudge who bumped into Angel, one so on. The only who managed not to get bumped into was Max, who still had her hand out to Fang's.

"I win," she said, grinning. The flock shook their heads and laughed silently at their leader's strange but funny behavior. Well, until Fang rolled over and Max poked him in the eye.

"Ow what the hell!" Fang yelled, sitting upright, his hand over his eye.

The other made it a deal to be in actor mode when around Fang. So Max started to yell at him.

"Damn it Fang look what you made me do!" she yelled, attempting to put on an angry face and almost failing. Fang stared at her like she had grown three other heads.

"Yeah Fang see what you did? You made Max lose the game!" Ella said, following what Max was doing.

"Now we're just gonna have to start over," Iggy said, pointing at Fang's arm again and the others followed.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!?" Fang shouted, jumping up and sprinting from the room, leaving a laughing flock behind.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy, and I'm sad to say I won't be able to update for at least 4 more days after this since I won't have access to a computer for a while.**  
**This lovely chapter idea was brought to you by my amazing sister. She's crazier than me and if she had written this chapter herself it would've been crazier than the entire story idea.**  
**I hope you enjoyed, that was really fun to write and hey! I even threw in some FAX!**  
**Till next time**  
**~silver**


	15. Chapter 15

Fang had spent most of the day outside, leaning up against his favorite tree on his favorite branch, typing away at his computer. He really didn't want to be near the Flock incase they did something crazy to him again. Their odd behavior was really starting to annoy him so he thought spending the day he'd spend the day hiding from them. At first he thought it had work since he'd seen no sign of them all day, but then he saw Angel flying up the tree. _Damn I hoped I was free._

Angel landed gracefully on the branch next to Fang and sat staring at him until he finally looked up.

"What do you want Angel?" he asked, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice and practically failing. _Wow I'm losing my touch of emotionless here._

Angel eyed him a little longer, looking a bit hurt at his tone, but visibly brightened when she ask, "Hey Fang, want a sandwich? Iggy's making some of your favorites."

Fang contemplated for a moment, then gave in, not wanting do disappoint the sweet girl. He inwardly laughed. _Yeah, sweet girl my ass,_ he thought, making sure Angel wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah sure," he said, turning his back to his computer. After five minutes of quietness and no movement whatsoever from Angel, Fang looked up at her again.

"Um, Angel? Were you gonna-" he started, but was interrupted by her shout.

"APRIL FOOLS!" she screamed then jumped up from the branch and flew away, giggling madly.

Fang stared at where she had sat with a raised eyebrow and confused expression. _Its not even April!_

Angel walked into the kitchen, wings outstretched and still giggling. "Who's turn is it now?" she asked the Flock, who were truly snacking on Iggy's famous sandwiches. Putting down the bread, Iggy stood up putting his hands on his hips and said, "I believe that would be me!" Putting two fist in the air and spinning in a circle for a few moments, Iggy then ran out the door. Ella picked up her half eaten sandwich, laughing and shaking her head. Max looked at her.

"What exactly do you see in him?"

"A lot," Ella answered, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Ugh. Gag," said Max, setting down her sandwich as if loosing her appetite, but then picked it up again and continued eating.

Fang continued to type away on his blog until Iggy flew up to him. Ah crap.

"What Iggy?" he said, not even caring to hide he was annoyed.

"Do you not want a sandwich?" Iggy asked.

Fang shook his head. "Not right now." Hoping Iggy wouldn't do anything weird,  
Fang continued on with his computer. He really needed to stop hoping because it was definitely not getting him anywhere.

Sobbing, Iggy yelled, "My sandwiches are just as good as Max's!" and flew off. Fang shook his head. I hate my life sometimes.

Ten minutes pass and Fang is confronted by yet another Flock member. _Damn it what now?_ Nudge sat herself on a branch next to Fang. He decided he would try to ignore her and see if she would go away, though that wasn't likely. Worth a shot.

"Hey Fang want a sandwich?"

Nothing.

"Fang?"

Silence.

"Fa-ang?" she said in a sing-songy voice.

Still no words.

"Hey Fang?"

Not one.

"Why did I hear Max in your room last night?"

Fang froze.

"She was making a bunch of these sounds. It was really weird, I think she was moaning. And then there was a lot of squeaking. And then yelling. What was she doing in your room anyway? Fang? Hey where are you going!?"

Fang did not want to hear another false word come from that girls mouth. That was almost as disturbing as Angel asking him where babies came from. Fang shuddered and hugged his laptop close to him, flying as fast as he could to the city over. Finding a tree, he sat on a branch and continued to type, his wings out and against the trunk. _Maybe I should just hang out here from now on._

* * *

**Please read I would be grateful if you did!**  
**I am so so so so so so so SOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update! Never again! Never! I've just been really busy and my computer went crazy on me so I had to check my stuff on my sister's laptop but I can't update using that thing and just- SORRY!**  
**Here ya have it, the next chapter! This one had I think four in it, numbers 23-26: ask him is he wants a sandwich, if he says yes scream "APRIL FOOLS", of he says no cry and run away screaming "my sandwiches are just as good as Max's!", if he isn't talking, ask him why you heard Max in his room last night. And she was making all these weird sounds…**

**_IMPORTANT INFO:_**  
**Honestly, all I'm trying to do is make it to fifty chapters now. I won't include all of the fifty ways, so if ya want to know them all, tell me in a review and I'll put the link to the video I used up on my profile.**  
**Also, if you have any ideas you would like me to use for a random way to annoy Fang, please PM me instead of saying it in a review. In case I use your idea, I don't wanna spoil anything for anyone. I will also make sure to mention you at the beginning of the chapter, so you get the credit for it too. I am open to any ideas my fellow fangirls/guys!**  
**So till next time!**  
**~silver**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shout out to rabbit448 for this awesome idea!**

Fang sat on the couch, going through channels on tv and hoping to find something even remotely interesting to watch. So far? Nothing. Fang was getting a bit tired of SpongeBob.

Fang had given up on hiding from the flock. Also, he had flown back home to have a lecture from Max. An hour long one. It was torture. Even if all Fang heard her say was "blah blah blah flying away blah blah blah didn't tell me blah blah blah Nudge feels bad now blah blah blah sleep blah blah blah room blah blah blah Mom made cookies." _I could go for a cookie._

Fang was about to get up off the couch when Gazzy came in the room and plopped himself down next to Fang. Leaning back and scooting over a bit in case the kid decided to let one loose, Fang continued to flick through channels, not in much of a mood to speak. For maybe a few more days.

"Hey Fang," said Gazzy.

Fang turned his head slightly to him, then looked back at the tv, the small movement indicating he has acknowledge the child.

"Fang," he said again. Fang said nothing and continued going through channels.

"Fang."

Still he said nothing.

"Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang-"

"What!?"

"Hi." said Gazzy, giggling madly.

Fang stared at Gazzy for a few minutes before he got up and slowly walked away.

* * *

**Ok yeah that was really short. And I mean really really short. Like, way more short than usual. Just so you know, as you read this I am already working on a new chapter for both my stories! If you're lucky enough, I'll update this one again later today.**  
**I am up for any requests for annoying Fang! Just PM me and your idea might become this next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

It was a beautiful day. Sun shining bright, barely any clouds in the sky, a nice soft breeze. Too bad Fang couldn't enjoy any of it since he was stuck babysitting a sick Gazzy and Angel. The rest of the Flock decided to go with Dr. Martinez to the mall to find things to cheer the kids up. He volunteered Iggy to stay with them, but Max pointed out that he and Gazzy would probably come up with a plan to blow up the house. Then she punched him because Fang had said that it would defiantly cheer the twisted child up. He wasn't sure if it was because he had suggested it, or that he called her "baby" twisted.

Probably both.

So now, Fang was stuck with two germy little kids. Wearing a gasmask he "borrowed" from Iggy. Not just for the virus infested sneezing children, but when Gazzy's sick, his internal stink bomb is even worse. Fang also knew Iggy had many many many different gasmasks. Either because he blew stuff up, or because he was around a kid named Gasman a lot, Fang didn't know. Nor did he want to find out, though he was pretty sure it was the latter.

"Fang?" said Angel.

"Yeah?" Fang said, his voice a bit muffled by the mask.

"Why are you wearing that weird thing?" she asked, sneezing. Fang jumped a bit then pointed to Gazzy.

"Your brother," was his reply. Angel giggled.

"Yeah, well, so is you face!" Gazzy yelled, then coughed. Fang raised an eyebrow and quirked his head to the side in question.

"Uh, what did you say?" he asked.

"So is your face!" Angel said, giggling. Um…  
Fang stared at the two, wondering how in the world they got into the "so is your face" phase so quickly. Maybe Iggy put them up to it.

For a moment, Fang saw Angel cast a worried glance at Gazzy, though he dismissed it as his imagination.

AND NOW, AN EXCITING FIRST INSTALMENT OF:  
INSIDE THE MINDS OF BIRD CHILDREN

Angel: Gazzy, I think Fang knows Iggy told us.

Gazzy: How can he? No one told him. Right?

Angel: Who would tell him? We made sure to keep it secret.

THIS HAS BEEN A RATHER UNEVENTFUL INSTALMEANT OF:  
INSIDE THE MINDS OF-

Angel: Hey OverVoice!

YES WINGED GIRL?

Angel: No one asked your opinion ok!

HEY DON'T BLAME ME! I'M NOT THE ONE TYPING!

Silver: Hey what did I tell you people about breaking the fourth wall!?

Angel&OverVoice: to not to…

Silver: Then stop it. Now I'm going to type myself outta here. You better behave yourselves. No more breaking the wall. Ok?

Angel&OverVoice: ok…

Silver: OverVoice!

YES?

Silver: Do the sign off. But be nice this time. SilverInk out!

ALRIGHT I GOTS THIS. THIS HAS BEEN THE FIRST INSTALLMENT OF:  
INSIDE THE MINDS OF BIRD CHILDREN

_***meanwhile***_

"Angel? Gazzy? Hello? Are you guys dead? Oh crap if you're dead Max is gonna kill me and Dr. Martinez will bring me back so she could kill me again!" Fang stared at the unblinking, unmoving, pale kids that lay limply in their beds, in panic. He ripped the mask off his face and approached them.

"Angel? Gazzy?" he asked, shaking their shoulders. They still didn't move or blink. Fang walked away from the bed, running a hand through his hair.

"Shit," he mutter.

"SO IS YOUR FACE!" both Angel and Gazzy screamed. Fang practically jumped five feet.

"Gah! Goddamn- you little- GAH!" he yelled and stomped out of the room, leaving the two giggling, coughing, and sneezing behind.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure that might be more random than usual. Anyway, that was number 27.) every time he says something, say "so is your face!"**  
**Hope you enjoyed that! Oh and just to let everyone know, I will always be open for requests, though I won't take them all. This is 50 ways to annoy Fang, not 50 ways to piss him off. Just saying.**  
**I will most likely use things as random and sarcastic as possible. I'm not a fan of dramatic things involved with comedy. People being overly dramatic for the purpose of annoying someone? Completely for it. Just wanted to get that out there.**  
**So again, hope ya liked that lovely bit of random!**  
**Till next time**  
**~silver**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter idea is from rabbit448!**

* * *

Fang woke up from a horrible night's sleep, having dreamt of rainbows, unicorns, butterflies, flowers, and the color pink. It was so terribly girly he could puke. Blinking the bleariness from his eyes Fang got up out of his bed and walked to the closet. Looking around at the clothes he saw, Fang stared at the bright yellow, orange, blue, red, and green shirts and jeans in confusion. Angry, he grabbed one of the yellow shirts and stomped out of his room and to the living room where he knew everyone would be.  
Shirt in his hand, he lifted his fist and yelled "What the hell is this doing in my closet!?" at Dr M, Max, Ella, and Iggy.

Dr M looked up and faked confusion. "Fang honey, what are talking about?"

Max patted her mother's arm. "Mom, I told you he was in the 'emo phase.' We were worried he would get really into it and start wearing leather pants or something so we replaced all the black stuff with rainbow!" she explained cheerfully. Fang stared at her in horror.

"What did you do with my clothes?" he demanded.

"Oh we told Gazzy to play with them," Iggy answered. Fang dashed from the room, in search of the little blonde pyro before he blew up his favorite black shirt.

*twenty minutes later*

"Give me back my clothes Gazzy!"

"Never! They're mine now! Mwahahaha!"

Nudge stared at the fifteen year old playing tug-of-war with the nine year as she walked by the open door of Iggy and Gazzy's room. She raised an eyebrow at the two as they continued to struggle, pulling a large black t-shirt back and forth between them. Nudge shook her head and walked back to the room she shared with Angel.

"What's that look?" Angel asked.

"Your brother plans to blow up Fang's clothes." Realizing how ridiculous that sentence sounded, she burst into giggles along with Angel.

"Poor Fang!"

* * *

**Eek! This definitely isn't my best chapter. So sorry guys, I've had writers block for a long while and I felt like I should update so this is better than nothing right?**  
**_Tell ya what._**** The first three people to tell me where **"For all that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream"** is from, get to write their own full chapter each for 50 ways that you send me to put up.**  
**RULES****:**  
**_1.) You absolutely _****_CANNOT_****_ use the internet. That'd be a bit like cheating. So no Google or Bing or whatever other search engines are out there._**  
**_2.) Must PM if you're answering._**  
**_3.) PM must include where its from and who said it_**  
**_4.) You have three days to find the answer._**  
**HINT****: famous poet**  
**Good luck!**  
**~silver**


	19. I am begging you to read this!

OHMIGOD I am soooooooooooo freakin sorry that I haven't updated in so long! School started a few weeks ago, and my English class has me stressing so bad, my math teacher is insane and all she talks about is "showing pride" or "showing respect" and the homework is always a study guide for test the next day, and I'm in advanced drama. That there kinda speaks for itself since I have to be in three plays, and one of them is a musical! Three scripts to memorize! **_THREE! _**Ugh.

Anyway, I am really really really really sorry! I love this story I really do, and again, I really want to get it to fifty chapters. If anyone would like to be co-author just let me know your type of writing style and I'll consider.

About the contest, still have a space for one more winner!

Again, I am really sorry! I felt I had to at least say something. Even if I myself hate author's notes, I wanted to make sure no one thought I was dead. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can!

~silver


End file.
